


Foolish

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “You’re a fool!” Stiles yelled and Derek groaned in response.“Really? We’re doing this now?” he asked.





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 13, and the word was 'foolish'.

“You’re a fool!” Stiles yelled and Derek groaned in response.

“Really? We’re doing this now?” he asked.

“Damn well we’re doing this now. That was a very foolish thing to do. You were foolish for doing that.”

“I think we covered that when you called me a fool, Stiles,” Derek told him and Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“You are hurt,” he accused and Derek’s face got all soft with the small smile that played around his mouth.

“And you are not,” he replied and Stiles threw the pillow he still held in his hands at his head.

“I had everything under control,” Stiles yelled at him again and Derek sighed.

“If you had everything under control why was there a fire in the kitchen?” Derek asked him and Stiles threw his hands up in the air.

“Maybe it was part of the recipe.”

“Sure,” Derek said and inspected his hands.

They were still red with a few small blisters but they were shrinking while Derek watched and in another five minutes nothing would hint at the fact that he burned at least two layers of skin off his hands.

“I’m really sorry,” Stiles lowly said and carefully grabbed Derek’s hand to check them over himself. “I know fire is… difficult for you.”

“Did you do it on purpose?” Derek asked and Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Of course not! I would never!”

“I know. So, there’s no need to apologize. Just…maybe don’t cook unsupervised anymore.”

“I will have you know that I cooked for my dad for the past six years at least,” Stiles indignantly told him and let go of Derek’s hands to cross his arms in front of his chest.

“What where you trying to do anyway?” Derek asked and looked back at the still smoking kitchen.

“Something new,” Stiles bit back and then deflated. “It’s not like it matters anymore. We have to order in anyway.”

“Stiles,” Derek started but Stiles spun away from him.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you,” he told the room. “Guess that didn’t work out.”

“Stiles, I don’t know if you have noticed yet but you are doing nice things for me all the time. It’s really not a big deal that this didn’t turn out like you wanted it to. The thought still counts.”

“Yeah, right,” Stiles huffed without turning back to Derek.

Derek lightly shook his head before he draped himself all over Stiles back.

“It’s not so bad,” Derek said with a look at the kitchen and then kissed Stiles cheek. “Maybe we can salvage whatever it is you tried to make. It looks like it was mostly the towel that caught fire anyway,” he mused and steered them towards the counter where the fire had started.

“I hate you,” Stiles grumbled and Derek chuckled.

“You keep telling yourself that,” he said and then let go of Stiles to poke at the remains on the counter.

“You think you can start over?” he asked Stiles, eyebrow expectantly raised and Stiles sighed.

“I guess,” he said and walked over to his phone to look at the recipe again. “I still have everything I need. I bought too much anyway,” he said with a little shrug and Derek nodded.

“Do you have the most important thing though?” he asked and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

“A fire extinguisher,” Derek told him and Stiles threw his phone at his head while Derek laughed out loud.

 


End file.
